This invention relates to method and apparatus for sampling an inductively generated plasma through an orifice into a vacuum chamber and to method and apparatus for mass analysis using such sampling. The invention relates to an alternative to the method and apparatus described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,965, which alternative can also be used in conjunction with the method and apparatus shown in that patent. The present invention will be described with reference to mass analysis.